<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Take Care of You (Obi Wan Kenobi Oneshot) by spectre_fivee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446420">Let Me Take Care of You (Obi Wan Kenobi Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre_fivee/pseuds/spectre_fivee'>spectre_fivee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:19:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre_fivee/pseuds/spectre_fivee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Obi Wan Kenobi x Reader(y/n)<br/>After a long time of yearning for a relationship with General Kenobi, a match is finally struck on a business trip to a separatist controlled planet...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~~lots of S M U T that includes force play, praising, female-receiving oral &amp; female-receiving penetration, dirty talk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General Kenobi had been up for hours.</p><p>The man had practically woken up before the crack of dawn, and when warm morning sunlight finally poured through the curtains, he figured it ought to be around 9:30 a.m. now. He sighed and looked down at you, though it wasn’t a sigh of annoyance nor discomfort, it was just...a sigh. A content sigh, perhaps, or maybe even a satisfied one as he gazed down at your body draped over his. </p><p>His left leg rested in between both of yours as you laid with your stomach pressed against his bare chest. Your arms were stretched around his build, holding onto him gently as you snoozed along. The shirt you wore had been rolled up in the sleeping process and was now bunched up just above your bare breasts. You weren’t wearing any pants, just a simple pair of black panties and a large tee shirt. Obi Wan definitely didn’t mind, and if you were awake, you’d be able to feel his erection snuggled up against your thigh.<br/>
You and the Jedi Knight had known each other for years. Never had you been close enough to even be considered friends, but you had always admired the man for more than just his wisdom and selflessness. Your brief interactions with him were always witty and full of his handsome charm, and after a while of working with him professionally off and on, you found yourself yearning to get to know him better, in ways beyond such as friendship.</p><p>However, you shot any possibility of having any sort of relationship with General Kenobi down. You knew the Jedi Council forbade any such attachments and basing off your position as a senator alone, it was risky. Every once in a while you would bump into Obi Wan in the senate halls, but you gained nothing more than a tense smirk and a nod from the Jedi Knight. Deep down, part of you knew he wished the same as you did, but you were never confident enough in yourself to truly believe it. So instead, you resorted to hiding in your quarters and thinking about the man as your hand danced in between your legs.</p><p>It wasn’t until you were assigned to negotiate with an individual on a separatist-controlled planet that things began to change. General Kenobi was your escort, and together you would go on to attend a dinner regarding said individuals. After the planet had fallen under separatist control, the leaders of the civilian population had realized they had made a huge mistake. In secret, the republic assigned you to discuss liberation of the planet without raising any heads. In reality, they only heads you and the general would go on to raise were the heads of your hotel neighbors.</p><p>It had been a long night, and when you and General Kenobi had finally checked into your hotel room, you realized there was only one bed. And, well, one thing led to another and...now, it was the morning, you two were basically naked and laying on top of each other.</p><p>A mischievous smile spread across Kenobi’s lips as he began to play with your hair softly, focusing intently on...something. He closed his eyes and tapped into the Force, allowing you to feel the sensation of lips kissing alone your jawline. When he only felt you twitch slightly in response, he continued further. You soon felt lips upon the skin of your breasts that were currently smushed against his skin. You began to groan quietly, and Obi Wan chuckled when he felt your nipples grow hard against him. Being so skilled in the ways of the Force, it was easy for him to manipulate your body into feelings for things that weren’t actually happening. And Stars, did the man enjoy it.</p><p>As you slept on, you soon began to feel a tongue slide across one of your prominent nipples. You proceeded to moan in your sleep and shift ever so slightly, and the man froze for a moment as he felt the smallest of movements against his hard cock. His eyes flickered down to your position once more, and he smirked.</p><p>He brushed your hair stray from your neck again and left a series of gentle kisses down your hot skin, all without moving a single muscle. After reaching your collarbone, he returned back up to your ear and nipped at it softly, smiling when he received another hazy moan from you. “Sweet one,” he mumbled, low and ragged as you slept on. A pair of lips travelled up and down the center of your back, and when Obi Wan gazed at you, he desperately wished your shirt was off. He returned his attention to the bottoms of your breasts.</p><p>You continued to groan softly in your sleep and even went as far as to bite your lip as General Kenobi grazed his teeth across your skin. Without any aid from the Force, he used his hand to travel down and rest on the curve of your back. He rubbed his thumb over your warm flesh and smiled as he proceeded to play with you.</p><p>Using the Force again, he left a line of pecks down the middle of your stomach and paused just before the hem of your panties. He hesitated a moment before dragging them down a bit without even lifting a finger. Then, you felt a warm sensation on your clit and dragged out an extended sleepy moan.</p><p>You mumbled his name in your sleep, which surprised Obi Wan. He had only ever heard you refer to him as General Kenobi in a professional setting. Even during the events that took place the night prior, not once did you utter his first name. Another wicked grin spread across his face as he continued to feel you down there. The only thing the Force took from him was the sensation of how wet you were.</p><p>He faintly traced along the folds of your cunt, tickling your skin and sending goosebumps rising amongst your flesh. His hand was still on your back when you began to grind unconsciously into the thigh you straddled. Obi Wan’s breath hitched in his throat as you did so, and you whimpered softly in your sleep along the way.<br/>
He wanted to speak to you so badly, to praise you and tease you and tell you how pretty you looked, but he didn’t want to wake you. He liked hearing his name slurred across your tongue as you dozed. He enjoyed the sensation of you grinding on his thigh and feeling the slight friction against his cock.</p><p>So, he continued. He didn’t move once when you began to feel what seemed like lips on your clit. You moaned louder this time, and Obi Wan continued to use the Force to make you feel like he was using his tongue against your clit, sliding it up for just a moment before removing it completely. You whimpered and bucked your hips against his thigh.<br/>
“You like that, don’t you darling?” He whispered to you before continuing, staring at the top of your sleeping head as he did so. He wanted to truly feel how wet you were for him.<br/>
You felt a finger slide down and trace your folds again, but this time, it began to unhurriedly slide inside of you. Obi Wan was going insane listening to you whimper and moan his name in your sleep, almost as if you knew it was him...or maybe because this all felt like a dream.</p><p>When he was knuckle deep inside of you, your eyelids began to flutter. You were grinding on his thigh uncontrollably now, and it was pure bliss as it seemed to satisfy your burning desire for extra stimulation as he slid another finger in. You were still unconscious, and Obi Wan smiled, watching your plump lips when you moaned.<br/>
He couldn’t take it anymore when you dragged your teeth across your bottom lip slowly. He stopped using the Force completely and reached up to grab your chin. The Jedi murmured your name softly. You groaned again in your sleep, eyebrows knitting together in frustration as you bucked your hips against his thigh again and again. He chuckled and smoothed your hair back with his opposite hand before pulling in to kiss you softly. You whined tenderly into him as your eyelids slowly blinked open, and when realization started flooding in of the “dream” you had, you grew embarrassed.</p><p>“O-Obi - General Kenobi.” You murmured, correcting yourself as if it were an instinct. Your mouth was bone dry, and Obi Wan couldn’t tell if you were flushed from your dream or flushed from embarrassment. You began to climb off of him, but he stopped you and laid a solid hand on your back. You suddenly felt the soaking desire in between your legs and felt his erection tucked against your thigh, a small smile curving up your lips. Still trapped in a fog, your embarrassment began to fade away. “I had the best dream.”<br/>
“Oh, it wasn’t a dream.” He smirked. You relaxed and reached up, trailing your thumb along his cheek clumsily.</p><p>“No, I mean...like, just n-now.” You stumbled over your words and felt like you could drift right back into a snooze when he chuckled again.</p><p>“It wasn’t a dream.” He repeated. As he began to slide your panties down from your hips, you understood, and you grinned.</p><p>“Oh,” you said softly and began to adjust your position, but again, he stopped you. You froze, and it was almost as if you were paralyzed. </p><p>“No, don’t move.” he murmured.</p><p>You were confused as he let you go, but nonetheless you relaxed. “But - “</p><p>He grabbed your chin again and forced your lips against his, his free hand still resting against your back as you felt your panties slide down the length of your legs. You finally realized he was using the Force after a moment of hazy confusion. Obi Wan’s teeth dragged across your bottom lip and you began to lazily slither your tongue inside of his mouth with a moan.</p><p>His fingers left your chin and travelled down to your heat, and when he finally got to feel how soaked you were, he was the one who sent a groan rumbling into your mouth. He glided two fingers up and down your folds slowly as you ground into his hand with a whimper. All you wanted was his cock, and all he wanted was this.<br/>
You tugged away from his lips and looked into his eyes, panting with a yearning expression on your face. “I-I need - “</p><p>Again, he cut you off. “Shhh…” He hushed as he pressed the pad of his thumb against your clit. You seemed to stop breathing for a moment as you began to whine carelessly. He steadily began to circle it as he gazed directly into your eyes. “I’ll take care of you, sweet one.”</p><p>Your eyes fluttered as he continued to play with your clit, his own never leaving your face as he proceeded to torture you. When your head began to fall back down in a sleepy daze, he used his free hand to tangle in your hair and pull down aggressively. Your eyes would fly back open, and you were staring at each other again.</p><p>All you could do was moan under his touch. Any sudden movement that indicated you were changing your position was frozen by the Force and you received a smirk from the general in response. You writhed and ground against his leg helplessly as a result, moaning and whimpering through the painfully slow movements that came from his hand. But oh, how he craved your reaction.</p><p>It was addicting to him. He loved the way your eyes rolled into the back of your head and how your lips parted when you moaned. He loved your flushed cheeks and how your hips bucked against him randomly, and he loved how wet you were under his touch. Most of all, he loved to praise you.</p><p>“You look so pretty when you moan like that,” He would say. Or, “You like that, don’t you darling?” Sometimes, even a “Sweet girl, if you don’t start listening to me, you’ll never reach the end of this.” was said to you whenever you tried to climb on top of him.</p><p>He leaned down again and pressed his lips to yours as two fingers slipped inside of you. You groaned into his mouth and he sucked on your lower lip, leaving you frantically humping into his hand. Obi Wan pulled away from your lips for a moment and looked at you, his eyelids heavy.</p><p>“Say my name,” He uttered.</p><p>“Which one?” You smirked with a moan. “You seem to have a variety of names, General Kenobi.” He chuckled lowly and raised his hand back up to your chin, leaving you aching for something to stimulate you below. You whimpered, feeling his warm fingers wet against your jaw.</p><p>“Say my name, little one.” He said again. You smiled once more.</p><p>“Does Master Kenobi work better for this setting?” You giggled and earned another tight grin from his end, but you still wanted his fingers inside of you again. “I could also just simply refer to you as master. Or Master Obi Wan.” He simply stared at you as you babbled on, and soon your attention returned to the wetness of his fingers on your chin.</p><p>“What does it taste like, Obi Wan?” You asked and blinked at him innocently. In that moment, he wanted to absolutely destroy you. He wanted to rail into you so hard that your head would go pounding into the headboard, but he held himself back. By choice, he raised his fingers and allowed you to take his wrist in your hand and glide your tongue up and down the length of them. A moment passed before the Jedi leaned forward and met your lips with his own. In response, you slipped your tongue into his mouth without hesitation, allowing him to taste your juices that once enveloped his fingertips. </p><p>Your position was finally altered when Obi Wan flipped himself over on top of you, your mouths still connected in a warm yet sloppy dance. Your heart was racing in your chest as he tipped his head and started to leave wet, dripping kisses down your neck again. His hands dragged up and down your thighs slowly, squeezing your skin and groaning against you before lifting up only to rip your shirt off. The motion itself was so quick that you gasped as you watched it land on the floor beside you. </p><p>He devoured your tit with a small groan, chuckling to himself as you squirmed beneath his weight. His mouth was the source of what felt like pure sorcery as he flicked his tongue along your nipple, and when his teeth sank down slightly you let out a small cry before bucking your hips up against him. </p><p>You wanted him inside you - not his fingers, not his tongue...him. His cock, that’s what you wanted. But when he slid down your body and looked up at you from in between your legs, you just couldn’t seem to put your desire into words. You felt his warm breath on your cunt, and your skin was blazing as you tangled your fingers into his hair. His mouth was hovering just above it, as if he were waiting for something.</p><p>“Obi Wan,” You moaned, and he smiled and engulfed your clit into the warm cave of his mouth. You whined as he began to circle his tongue around it, it was agonizingly slow, but it left you delirious as you stared up at the ceiling and moaned his name again. At the sound of it tumbling down from your lips, he glided two fingers inside of you steadily, the tips curving up only slightly as they inched deeper. You cried out again and glanced down at him, tightening your grip on his hair. He chuckled against you, sending what felt like shock waves and vibrations against your clit.</p><p>“Fuck, Obi Wan....” You moaned, and he lifted slightly.</p><p>“You’re a good girl, darling.” He grinned. You giggled as your hips bucked up again uncontrollably. With his fingers still inside of your cunt, Obi Wan gathered himself up and positioned above your mouth, his eyes burning into yours with desire.</p><p>“Relax.” He murmured before pressing his lips against yours again and simultaneously ramming his fingers all the way inside of you, knuckle deep and curbing at the tips. When he received another loud moan from you in response, he slowly pulled them out and proceeded to do the same thing.</p><p>And Stars, it’s pure bliss and ecstasy when he does it again and again. Your hips finally stopped ramming against him, almost as if you confirmed to yourself that he wasn’t going to stop suddenly and take this away from you. Obi Wan lifted his lips from yours and you felt his body relax against you, his weight taking some of the air from your lungs as he did. You felt his hot breath against your ear as he spoke. “You like that, my dear? Do you like how my fingers feel inside of your tight cunt?” You groaned as he murmured deeply into your ear, still at a loss for words from the pleasure radiating from down below.</p><p>Obi Wan nipped at your earlobe and continued, his fingers still pumping in and out of you and leaving you in a hot, writhing mess underneath him. He murmured your name before speaking again. “Tell me how you like it.” </p><p>You swallowed thickly before speaking. “L-Like this.” It was all you could seem to make out as he chuckled inside your ear.</p><p>“Like this, little one? Or, like this?” He asked before you felt a hot sensation on your clit again, identical to a pair of lips. You knew he had tapped into the Force, just as he did earlier, and he knew how much you liked it based on how much you were whimpering.</p><p>“Obi W-Wan,” You choked out, beads of sweat forming on your forehead as you knew you were coming close to your orgasm. “I want...fuck, I want your cock.”</p><p>He hummed in your ear and slowed his pace with his fingers, receiving a frustrated cry from your mouth. He hushed you softly and the sensation on your clit began to cease. “Let me take care of you.”</p><p>Your hips bucked against him again. “Can’t you - mmhm, can’t you do that with your fucking dick?” You snapped, frustrated as he removed his fingers entirely from your cunt. He laughed and raised his head to meet your eyes. </p><p>“Patience, my sweet.” Your lips formed a smile as your eyes met his own, twinkling with charm as he stared down at you.</p><p>“Alright, Master.” You said sarcastically before grabbing his wrist and leading it back down to your cunt slowly. His lips crashed against yours when you felt his fingers plunge inside of you, ramming into your walls and curling his tips up again. It seemed to hit the perfect spot as you moaned deliciously into his mouth. Obi Wan returned his previous pace and you began to feel something burning at your core, desiring and more wicked than the smile on the general’s face when he started playing with you this morning. You raked your fingers into his hair again and mumbled against his lips, “I-I think I’m gonna - “</p><p>He hummed again and closed the gap between yours mouths, sliding his tongue against yours and holding the steady pace of his fingers. You were moaning and squirming wildly underneath him, encaged in a blissful paradise as the Jedi Knight fingered you just how you wanted it. When you felt yourself coming closer to the end, you warned him once more.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum.” Was all you said before you felt the warm sensation on your clit again. Obi Wan even went so far as to simulate teeth coming down to graze along it, and you let out a cry that was strangled both by his mouth and your oncoming orgasm.</p><p>It crashed down on you, hard. In fact, you thought it was the best one you had ever received in your entire life. After all of those times hiding under your covers with your hand in between your legs, now you got to moan his name loud into the Jedi’s ear instead of into your pillow. Everything in your body tightened and tears leaked from your eyes after them being squeezed shut for so hard and so long, and your breathing halted for a moment. You let it consume you, devour you and take you whole, similar to what Obi Wan was doing to your mouth. By the end of it, you’re panting. You were still trapped in a hazy fog, but it felt different. You feel satisfied, you feel like you exist in pure bliss as the general glided down your body and lapped up your juices from between your legs. He looked up at you from between your legs again, and Stars, were you a hot mess. Between tangled hair and flushed cheeks, a lazy smile on your face as a single tear rolled down your cheek...you considered yourself lucky there wasn’t a mirror in front of the bed in the hotel. But oh, how Obi Wan thought it was just about the sexiest thing in the world, gazing at you in this state and knowing that he was the one who did this to you.</p><p>When he finished cleaning you up, he sat back and admired your position. Your legs were sprawled open and your back was against the pillows, your breasts rose and fell with every breath you took. Another mischievous grin spread across his face.</p><p>“It was a pleasure doing business with you, my dear.”</p><p>You giggled gently and shut your eyes for a moment.</p><p>“Indeed it was, General Kenobi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Over the Moon (Obi Wan Kenobi Oneshot - PREQUEL)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Obi Wan Kenobi x Reader(y/n)<br/>After a long time of pining after General Obi Wan Kenobi, a match is finally struck on a business trip to a separatist-controlled planet...<br/>happy reading! ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a whooooole lotta ~SMUT~ in this one as well, includes both male and female receiving oral, unprotected sex, lots and lots of dirty talk, heavy use of the word 'master', dom/sub play, slight brat taming, praise and humiliation kink, edging, slight force play and restraint</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were over the moon when you found out that you would be accompanied by General Obi Wan Kenobi on your next business trip.</p>
<p>Literally. Quite literally, you were over the moon. You had just coincidentally flown over Centax-3 and were now in pursuit to Coruscant's surface in preparation for your oncoming journey, and you were so beyond excited that you found it hard to contain yourself around your personal guards. Just as you entered the planet’s atmosphere, you decided you had enough of the automated briefing and muted the transmitter on your arm. You were too focused on the fact that you were going to be alone with General Kenobi for an entire day.</p>
<p>Well, night really. You had managed to catch that part of the briefing.</p>
<p>You could watch it later. As you packed, perhaps. It was fine.</p>
<p>Feeling like a little girl as you basically pranced back to your quarters, you lugged a small bag out of your closet and began to fill it with necessities. </p>
<p>Being a senator for so many years had forced you into countless situations with General Kenobi, but never such as this one. When you met the Jedi Knight in the beginning of your career, the two of you clicked almost instantly. Over time, your admiration of the man blossomed into something...different. </p>
<p>Oftentimes the general would escort you from the Senate Chamber itself all the way to your office on the third floor. He had always been so well spoken and full to the brim with witty charm, enough to make you feel like a total schoolgirl when you locked yourself in your office, squealing and jumping up and down after your encounters with him. <br/>Sometimes, you would accompany Obi Wan on walks both inside and outside the building. One time, he was kind enough to show you the gardens outside the Jedi temple on Coruscant. Other times, you were simply by his side in the senate halls, holding your stomach as you just about died of laughter. It was all you could do to keep yourself from absolutely melting when he looked at you with those glittering blue eyes, his lips curved up into a smirk.</p>
<p>Butterflies swarmed in a vicious frenzy as you packed your bag, your cheeks so hot you thought you might explode just at the thought of General Kenobi. You looked up when you heard a soft knock at your door. “Come in,” You had said before a guard stepped inside and informed you that you were leaving earlier than the time scheduled. You nodded and rose to your feet swiftly with a polite smile.</p>
<p>“That’s alright, I’m already prepared.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing you had forgotten was to finish watching the automated briefing. </p>
<p>Which, arguably, should have been at the top of your list. But somehow it had just slipped from your mind. Now, you were positioned in between General Kenobi and his commander, CC-2224, but you knew him as Cody. The two men remained quiet and Obi Wan tapped through the data pad in his hand. When you glanced at Cody, you couldn’t tell what exactly he was looking at or if he even had his eyes open under his helmet, he was so quiet. Either way, you cast him a polite smile when you glanced his way.</p>
<p>You felt kind of awful, really. This was, on your part, a mission regarding humanitarian aid, and you were the Galactic Republic’s representative in this instance. You didn’t know anything about this planet you were traveling to, only its name - Lelroth. You didn’t know the people’s conditions nor how much territory the Separatists occupied, that is, unless the citizens had decided to stand their ground.</p>
<p>A clone trooper’s voice came over the intercom of the transporter. “We’ll be arriving shortly.”</p>
<p>You tried to peek at Obi Wan’s data pad in hopes of receiving any information. “Have you ever been to Lelroth?” You asked.</p>
<p>He glanced up at you. “No. Frankly, I have no idea what to expect.”</p>
<p>“Well, that makes two of us.” You muttered quietly. His eyebrows quirked up as he stared at you.</p>
<p>“What?” You asked.</p>
<p>“You...received the briefing, correct?” He asked, and immediately your palms began to sweat.</p>
<p>“Of course I received the briefing.” You responded a little too defensively. He gave you a small grin before looking back down at the tablet in his hands.</p>
<p>You glanced over at Cody nervously as if expecting a response. You felt stupid after your eyes fell onto his yellow helmet, hearing Obi Wan step away and enter the pilot’s cabin.</p>
<p>“You didn’t watch the briefing, did you?” Cody asked, his voice hushed and amused.<br/>“No.” You said. “No, I did not.”</p>
<p>You heard his chuckle through the moderator in his helmet as heat rose to your cheeks. You couldn’t help but smile and punch him playfully, giggling slightly. He leaned closer and began to fill you in quietly, and all jokes fell aside when you learned of the planet’s condition.</p>
<p>Few months prior, Lelroth had fallen under separatist control after the population had been forced under Count Dooku’s submission. The Republic Senate had been receiving reports of just about anything you could think of to describe a humanitarian crisis. You stumbled into Cody a bit as the ship landed.</p>
<p>“We’re here.” The pilot announced as the hatch lowered with a loud, steaming noise.</p>
<p>You squinted as bright sunlight poured into the cabin, raising a hand up to block the sun as Obi Wan stepped out. Lelroth’s atmosphere was thick and humid as you followed him, listening to the dirt crumble beneath your feet as you stepped out. You gazed around the enclosing woods with a small smile, the saturation taking you by surprise after being stuck on Coruscant’s smoggy surface for so long. Though it was muggy, the air felt clean and fresh as you took in a deep breath. You swore you could almost taste the moisture on your tongue.</p>
<p>“Preferably tomorrow morning, yes. I’ll be contacting the council tonight and…” The general’s voice came in and out of earshot as you glanced over at the assault carrier you arrived on. You watched as the clones nodded swiftly at the Jedi’s words, saluting him one last time before the hatch closed and the ship descended through the trees. It was gone almost as quickly as it had arrived.</p>
<p>Obi Wan sighed and pulled the data pad back out of the abyss of his dark cloak before tapping at the screen again. “Let’s make this quick, shall we?” He murmured.</p>
<p>You laughed slightly. “Is my presence such a bother?” The tablet still held his attention as he flashed you a grin.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes. That’s definitely the reason.” He joked.</p>
<p>A sickening feeling started to grab at your stomach after hearing Cody describe the condition on Lelroth. You were unnerved, and regardless of the fact that you had a Jedi Knight as your company, you two were members of the Galactic Republic isolated on separatist territory.</p>
<p>“We should get going.” You murmured. “They’ll be expecting us soon.” you watched Obi Wan pull his large hood over his head as he murmured something under his breath, stepping forward and heading deep into the thick forest with you on his tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Lelrothians were a kind people. Their reaction to your arrival with the general was rather pleasant - they went so far as to throw a feast in you and the genera;’s honor. After meeting with the chief of the village you would reside in, you finally got a real understanding of the Lelrothians’ situation. You and Kenobi shared a grimaced glance as the chief went on to describe the state of his village alone.</p>
<p>He explained how a large percentage of the newfound members in his village were forced to flee the capital city after falling under a dark hand. You assumed the state of the capital was even worse than this small village as he reported substantial amounts of depleted resources. Running water had been cut off to many families and citizens could no longer supply food on their tables. The chief even mentioned the punishments some experienced for resisting - you weren’t surprised in the nearest after hearing tales of the wicked actions of General Grievous and his clanker army, but still...it was hard to hear.</p>
<p>“We were neutral ground,” You gazed over the chief’s descending head tails as he spoke. Dinek Kev was a twi’lek himself, his account thick and common amongst most of his species. When you glanced around the table, there had to be over fifteen different species in just the room alone. Sullustans, Ithorians, even a few Gungans and a Wookiee occupied a seat at the table. You smiled to yourself and returned your attention to the orange skin of Chief Dinek as he spoke.</p>
<p>“A peaceful people. Nearly everyone in this room is an immigrant or comes from one, somebody who was seeking peace. Other pacifist planets such as Mandalore seem to have been fine as they’ve remained neutral.”</p>
<p>“Believe me, Chief - Mandalore has been experiencing a great deal of their own internal conflict.” General Kenobi spoke.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, Jedi.” Dinkey murmured quickly. “I’m just...desperate. I would have never taken the role of chief if it weren’t for Grievous and his army - I only want to protect my family and my home.”</p>
<p>You reached out and took Dinek’s hand, staring into his eyes sympathetically. “I’ll open it up for discussion in the senate as soon as I return to Coruscant. I promise you, Chief Dinek, we’re going to provide Lelroth with humanitarian aid and drive the clankers out of here.”</p>
<p>“I’ll speak with the council tonight.” The hood of Obi Wan’s cloak hung lazily around his neck as he murmured, stroking his beard in his typical fashion. His delicate blue eyes were glued onto his empty plate. Dinek squeezed your hand and began to thank the two of you profusely. You bit your lip, hesitant to discuss the requirements in order for any agreement to come through within the senate.</p>
<p>“Chief Dinek,” You started. “The villagers are going to have to learn to defend themselves.”</p>
<p>All you got from him in response was a simple blink,  a common reaction among those the Jedi come to aid. Most planets that fall under separatist control hold peaceful populations, those who don’t believe in waging war and therefore seeing no need for a military. You desperately wished it didn’t have to be this way. It was heartbreaking seeing simple, innocent lives dragged into the Clone Wars, and one day, you hoped that the galaxy would evolve into one where war could be completely evaded.</p>
<p>“Defend ourselves? You mean train us to fight?” Dinek asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” You replied.</p>
<p>“That is why we’re here.” Obi Wan explained. The chief finally slid his hand from yours and seemed to recoil at the words spoken. “The Jedi can only aid so much, Chief. The Lelrothians need to learn to defend themselves in order to be sure of complete safety from the separatists.”</p>
<p>After a moment of watching the chief calculate in silence, he looked up at you two with an entirely different expression on his face. He glanced around the dim room and gazed over his people with a small smile curved upon his lips. His eyes darted to yours before Obi Wan’s as he spoke.</p>
<p>“You’re right. The Lelrothians are never going to evade this if we don’t take matters into our own hands.” You smiled at Dinek’s words.</p>
<p>“Good.” Obi Wan stroked his beard again.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave for Coruscant at dawn and begin discussion in the senate.” You announced.</p>
<p>“Yes, and that is when training will begin. Tonight I will get an idea of when reinforcements will arrive on Lelroth. We’ll have a very short timespan to train, I suspect.” The general uttered.</p>
<p>“General Kenobi and I will stay in contact and you’ll be the first to know the senate’s decision.” You concluded. Dinek took your hand again and smiled.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Thank you so much.” As he spoke, music began to sound from the instruments held by those up on a small, makeshift stage. The villagers began to cheer and rose to their feet, clapping along to the tune that billowed out from various horns. You grinned as the chief stood and joined his people, taking a woman’s hand delicately and spinning her in delight.</p>
<p>You looked over at Obi Wan with a smile. He looked up at you and met your gaze with the rise of an eyebrow. “What?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Wanna dance?” You giggled. He merely scoffed.</p>
<p>“That would seem a bit unprofessional.” You rolled your eyes with a smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, lighten up, General. They threw an entire feast in our honor, surely we can dance with them.” </p>
<p>He smiled at you sarcastically. “I’ll pass.”</p>
<p>“C’mon. You know you want to.” You pressed, nudging him playfully.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He answered simply.</p>
<p>“Just relax. It’s not like you’ll get kicked out of the order or whatever. IIt’s just dancing!” He glanced up at you in his seat as you stood, grinning down at him.</p>
<p>“You can be very nagging, did you know that?” He asked. You offered your hand, the same stupid grin plastered onto your lips. He scoffed again and reluctantly took it, rising to his feet slowly.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” He muttered with a grin as you pulled him over to the crowd and were instantly submerged by cheers, laughter, and celebration, having the time of your life with Obi Wan at your side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The celebration soon came to an end and after a brief escort from Chief Dinek and a few of his men, you and General Kenobi arrived at the motel you would come to stay at briefly. The neon lights of the vacancy sign cast a bleached hot pink color onto the gravel beneath your feet. It crunched and crumbled as you stepped, tuning out of Obi Wan and Dinek’s conversation as you were led into the cramped lobby.</p>
<p>The wallpaper was faded and chipping in the room surrounding the front desk. A small sullustan woman sat in an organically shaped velvet chair with a book open in front of her. Dinek stepped forward and quickly informed her that you and Kenobi were the reinforcements sent from Coruscant. You listened as she told the chief that there was only one room available, in which you and Obi Wan shrugged off. She thanked the two of you, passed over the room key and sent you on your way. As you trudged up the wooden stairs that led to the second floor, you heard Obi Wan sigh.</p>
<p>“Tired from all that dancing, General?” You chuckled. “You sure know how to get down.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but you on the other hand…” He trailed off, and when you looked back at him with a dramatic expression on your face, he chuckled.</p>
<p>You smiled and swiped the key card through the slot outside the door. “Whatever.”</p>
<p>The two of you didn’t think much of the fact that there was only one room available. It didn’t matter to either of you, because all motel rooms generally contain two separate beds, right?</p>
<p>Wrong. Apparently, all hotel rooms except this one contained two separate beds. Your jaw wanted to hang open at the sight of it, really. Obi Wan froze in his tracks when he entered the compact room.</p>
<p>“Not even a sofa?” you commented. The door still hung open behind you when Obi Wan turned and met your gaze almost frantically.</p>
<p>“There has to be a mistake.” He said.</p>
<p>“She said this was the only room available. Dinek said this was the only lodge in the village.” You mumbled, finally shutting the door.</p>
<p>“Right, well.” The general uttered and stroked his beard once again, beginning to pace as he did so. “I guess I’ll sleep on the floor.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes. “Oh, don’t be ridiculous. I’ll sleep on the floor, you have to train in the morning.” You watched as he traveled over to the chairs seated at a tiny round table in front of the window. They were a brilliant orange in contrast to the faded, once flamboyant green walls.</p>
<p>“No. The chair will do.” He said as he sunk into the cushion. “See?” He planted his feet onto the stem of the table, pushing it back so it allowed him to stretch his ankles over the surface. You only stared at him with your eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>“It beats the floor.” Obi Wan shrugged. You shook your head, smiling as you sat on the edge of the bed. You were facing forward, looking at the painting that hung on the wall before you. The sheets on the mattress were an ugly plaid that was laced with oranges, reds, greens and browns. It was very dated, but at the same time it almost felt...homey.</p>
<p>“We’re adults, aren’t we?” You chuckled. “This is only a business trip, General. Stars, if we have to we can just build a pillow wall between the two of us.”</p>
<p>When you didn’t get an immediate response, you glanced over at him only to see the amused expression on his face. But it was the kind of amused look that nearly belittles you and makes you feel completely and utterly ridiculous.</p>
<p>“Yes, and a business trip it will remain.” He uttered. “I do hope you’re joking.”</p>
<p>Your cheeks grew hot in flustered embarrassment. “Uh - I mean, yeah. Totally kidding.” You darted your eyes to your feet and began to swing them back and forth childishly. You heard chuckling from the general’s end but didn’t dare look over at him. You didn’t need to, you already knew he was sitting back and staring at the data pad again.</p>
<p>Moments passed and you had nothing else better to do than sift through the dusty magazines that sat below the bedside table. The lamp atop the metal surface cast a warm, dim yellow light through the room. It made you feel almost cozy as you flipped through the old pages, reading the articles and gazing at some of the most beautiful alien models you had ever laid eyes on. “Wish they had a holo net in here.” You muttered, bored and wishing for some kind of noise instead of this awkward silence that hung in the air.</p>
<p>Time continued to drag on and it grew late enough for you to decide to head into the bathroom to change your clothes. You turned the handle and listened as the faucet began to run while staring at yourself in the mirror. The general seemed grumpy after your comment, and you weren’t sure why. It was easily played off as a joke, you thought...besides, you only wanted to save him from a little back pain and stiffness in the morning.</p>
<p>You were only trying to be polite. And, well...you were secretly hoping for a little more than that.</p>
<p>As you splashed warm water onto your face, you heard Obi Wan’s voice from the other side of the door and watched as his figure cast shadows across the tile you stood on. The automated voice of Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu echoed around the small room as the general began to discuss with the council.</p>
<p>When you stepped out of the bathroom and crawled under the covers, you tried your best not to eavesdrop on his conversation. You stared at the magazine in your lap blankly.</p>
<p>All he was doing was pacing, it was rather distracting. You wished this place had a radio or something, or that it was safe enough to take a short walk. The meeting between Obi Wan and the other Jedi Masters seemed to last eons as you found your eyelids growing heavy. You stared at the cover of the magazine, it showcased a twi’lek woman posing in front of a ship. You yawned, cast it aside and allowed sleep to take over completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you woke up, it was still dark outside. The lamp beside your bed had been shut off by Obi Wan, but the one hanging above the chair he sat in remained lit as he set down the data pad with a sigh. You weren’t sure what had woken you up, and as you gazed at the general while you laid on your side, you didn’t really care. </p>
<p>You could tell he was weary as he blinked slowly and ran his fingers through his hair. Glancing away, you felt slightly creepy as you stared at him for so long. But, I mean, could you really blame yourself?</p>
<p>After moments of silence, Obi Wan was the one to break it. “My apologies. I didn’t realize that the meeting would take so long.” His voice was deep and a bit croaky as it came out.<br/>“It’s okay.” Was all you said as he reached for the light above him.</p>
<p>“Get some sleep,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want to share the bed?” You made sure it was apparent that you were joking as you smiled and chuckled, gazing at him as you did so. He paused for a moment, staring at you before his lips curved up into a grin.</p>
<p>“I see that pillow wall is still up for discussion?” He teased, and you laughed again.</p>
<p>“C’mon, it won’t bite. Besides, I’m only trying to save you from a little back pain.”</p>
<p>“Senator, are you implying that I’m old?” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“No, but I do understand that the dancing was already a step over the line for you.” You giggled, smirking. “Hurry up with that decision making please, I’m tired.”</p>
<p>Obi Wan laughed slightly before reaching up and turning off the light. To your disappointment, he didn’t stand up from his chair. You sighed softly and shut your eyes, letting go of the situation as you focused on falling asleep again.</p>
<p>Just as your mind began to wander, you felt a weight sink into the mattress beside you. Your eyes flew open as Obi Wan climbed into bed next to you, only to stare at the complete darkness that surrounded.</p>
<p>You grinned. “Did you change your mind?”</p>
<p>He sighed as he settled in. You could feel him, mere inches away from you as he relaxed. “Don’t make me regret it, Senator.”</p>
<p>You chuckled as darker thoughts began to consume you, reminding yourself that this was a business trip - strictly business. You wondered if Obi Wan thought the same, but you shot that down with another reality check as well.</p>
<p>You wanted to say something, but you didn’t. You couldn’t. You were worried that Obi Wan was actually trying to sleep, and you didn’t want to disturb him, or worse - make things even more awkward like earlier. Now, more than ever, you knew you were never going to fall asleep with Obi Wan Kenobi lying next to you.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”<br/>“I can practically feel how restless you are at the moment.” He murmured.</p>
<p>“Am I moving too much or is it your spooky voodoo magic?” You asked. He began to chuckle softly.</p>
<p>“Do you mean the Force?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t take a Jedi to feel you staring at me.” The grin in his voice made you feel even more embarrassed as you rolled over onto your opposite side, your eyes squeezed shut.<br/>Obi Wan hesitated for a moment before murmuring, “I never said stop, darling. I don’t mind.” His words ignited a spark that released trillions of butterflies swarming in your stomach, and you couldn’t stop the gigantic smile that was forming on your lips.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what was that?” As you responded, you felt the general’s weight shift behind you.</p>
<p>His voice came from above you now. “Oh, you didn’t hear me clearly?” You felt his hot breath against your ear as he spoke his next sentence. “I said, I don’t mind your staring. I just wish you would stare at me when I could see you doing it.” His mumbling spiraled into your ear and descended down your body, pausing right in between your legs. You crossed them tight in instinct, nearly gasping.</p>
<p>“I thought you said this trip was strictly business, General.” You breathed.</p>
<p>“Like you said, I already crossed the line when you forced me to dance.” He joked. “Besides, I think we’ve both waited long enough for this moment.” His voice was hushed and gravelly and Stars, sexy as it rumbled into your ear. You turned until you felt his lips were hovering over yours in the darkness, the mattress creaking as you did so.<br/>“You didn’t seem to think that way earlier.” You mumbled, a fat smirk on your face as you teased him. He sunk himself closer to you and you swore you felt his lips brush against yours for a second.</p>
<p>“Nobody needs to know,” He whispered. A moment of silence passed before he dove his lips into yours, drawing out a small sound of surprise from you. You felt his forearm come down beside your head and he let out the tiniest of groans. You knew this was coming judging by your previous dialogue, but you were still in shock. For a moment, you seemed to be dead weight as Obi Wan crawled on top of you. The only thing that moved was your lips against his until realization finally kicked in.</p>
<p>It started with your hands, which rose up swiftly to grab the sides of his face. His beard felt scratchy beneath your fingers in the best way as you hooked your legs around his waist. You had always wanted to touch him like this, to feel and move with him as your mouths were connected and one was on top of the other. It was something you could only fantasize about for the longest time until you had to tell yourself it was never going to happen. But now, it was happening.</p>
<p>His lips were as soft and welcoming as the pillows beneath your head as he kissed you. It was deep and passionate and almost aggressive, and that alone confirmed to you that Kenobi wanted you just as much as you wanted him. </p>
<p>Following your hands came your tongue as you pressed it between his lips gently, silently asking for entrance into the warm cave of his mouth. He granted permission and you felt his hand entangle in your hair when your tongues met. You sat up slightly, pushing yourself into him further as you dragged your teeth across the pink valley of his bottom lip. The grip nestled in your hair tightened in reaction and you giggled softly into him.</p>
<p>He tasted of fresh mint, and you found yourself wondering if he had brushed his teeth mere moments before this. He was dominating and absolutely thrilling as he rolled over, allowing you to straddle his waist and dip your chin down to his neck to leave a series of pecks down his flesh.</p>
<p>“Someone’s eager,” he commented, and in response you bit down slightly into his skin. He made a small startled noise in response before chuckling, abruptly flipping you onto your back. He left you breathless as his lips collided into yours again, and he groaned when you arched into him. His hands were absolutely everywhere. They ran from your jaw to your neck and then down to your forearms, back up to your shoulders and down to your breasts, down to your waist to grab at your hips...seemingly all at once.</p>
<p>He squeezed his fingers into the meat of your thighs and you groaned, raking your own through his hair. You felt like his touch was all you needed as your tongue slid against his. <br/>Darkness still engulfed the two of you. Obi Wan’s skin was on fire when he caressed you, the heat between your legs was set ablaze as he dipped his chin down, his lips traveling down your neck slowly. You wanted to see him, his face when he looked down at you, his blue eyes clouded with lust. You wanted to look into his eyes and absolutely moan his name, you wanted to -</p>
<p>Obi Wan’s lips left your skin just above the hem of your shirt. He paused for a moment, holding himself before you and panting. “What is it?” You asked.</p>
<p>“Take off your clothes.” He commanded. You felt him lean to the side and squinted when the lamp was switched on. You didn’t respond as your eyes adjusted to the light, you only peered at him rather dumbly. You watched when he dragged his tongue across his lower lip. His eyelids looked heavy when he stared down at you.</p>
<p>“Did I stutter?” He asked. Your heart picked up pace and you grinned when you grabbed the neckline of his robes and yanked him forward.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you take it off for me?” You mumbled, blinking innocently. You felt your wrists fly above your head, elbows bent slightly as they tied together under an invisible grasp. You were confused for a moment as the general began to run his hands underneath your shirt, caressing your sides and traveling over your breasts briefly. It took a moment before it finally dawned on you that he was using the Force as your restraint.</p>
<p>He slid the fabric up ever so slowly and stared at your stomach when it was slowly revealed. He continued, his big warm hands sliding up your skin and pausing just as your breasts were revealed. He murmured something inaudible before tightening his grip around your waist and pulling you down on the mattress so his lips were level with your nipples. You moaned quietly, biting your lip as he began to kiss them. Your cunt was throbbing at this point and the muscles in your arms grew tired from being in such an unfamiliar position. You shut your eyes, but all at once the sensation on your breasts was removed as Obi Wan straightened his posture and finished ripping off your shirt. It came over your head quickly and was tossed to the side as if it were nothing.</p>
<p>“Can I have my hands back?” You giggled, breathless as he gazed at you.</p>
<p>He left soft, sweet kisses on the inside of your arms, his eyes twinkling as he had you paralyzed by the Force. “Not yet.” He said, and you didn’t have time to read the expression on your face before his lips were on your breasts again. You pushed your hips up against his chest as he continued, whining as he bit down gently onto your nipples. His lips descended down the center of your stomach, leaving slow, wet kisses on your skin before pausing just above the waistline of your pants. His blue eyes finally blinked up at you, and he was smirking.</p>
<p>Your cunt was throbbing so damn hard you wondered if he could feel it at this point. “Please,” You breathed. “I want to touch you.”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Obi Wan repeated before curling his fingertips around the hem of the fabric and dragging it down your thighs.</p>
<p>“This...isn’t fair.” You grunted as you tried to pull your wrists from their restraint. It was no use, it felt like your arms were paralyzed in this position. Your pajama pants were now being thrown to the side just as your shirt was, and the general was leaving small pecks up the length of your legs whilst holding strong eye contact.</p>
<p>“Please, general - “ your cunt felt like it was on fire when he lifted his chin to look at you.</p>
<p>“Did you...seriously just call me ‘general’ in this setting?” He paused, chuckling.</p>
<p>“Well, I - “ you were flustered and frustrated at this point. “I don’t know, what should I call you?!” You had snapped. He only grinned with a shrug before he continued, pulling at your skin with his teeth. He dug his fingers into your sides, and in between slow kisses, he said, “Doesn’t matter...whatever feels...most...comfortable.”</p>
<p>You thought about it for a moment. Yeah, you supposed referring to him as General Kenobi was a bit strange as he was actively stripping you of your clothing. But it still didn’t feel right calling him Obi Wan, either. You weren’t sure why.</p>
<p>Your wrists were finally released as his lips reached the corner of your inner thigh just below your flaming heat. Your panties still hugged your hips when Kenobi glanced up at you, seeming like he had forgotten to hold your arms in place.</p>
<p>Without giving him any chance of reaction, you slid out from under him and pounced on him like a fucking animal. You giggled and he shared your smile as you sat on him and began to rid him of his robes.</p>
<p>Once they were off and you finally got to shower every possible centimeter of his skin with kisses, but he was quick to flip you back over so you were trapped beneath him again. You struggled to get atop of him with a grunt, but it was useless. He was already pinning your wrists to the sheets again and barricading you with his own weight. </p>
<p>“Behave.” Again, his voice rumbled right into your ear, hot and thick as he nipped at your earlobe. In response you arched your back into him and whined, digging your fingernails into his back.</p>
<p>“Let me touch you - “ you grunted. “I want to...to make you feel good. I can make you feel so good, Master.” You moaned, letting the words fall from your mouth without even a second thought. In an instant, his fingers were around your chin and you were being forced to look into his pretty eyes.</p>
<p>“What did you call me?” He asked.</p>
<p>You giggled. “You heard me.” </p>
<p>A minute went by before he moved his hand from your chin downwards, slowly tightening around your neck. “Say it again.” You smiled and tilted your head back, shutting your eyes and moaning the word again.</p>
<p>“Master.”</p>
<p>He let out a sound similar to a growl before he rolled over, positioning yourself on top of his lap. You could feel his large erection beneath you, and it was in the perfect spot as you rolled your hips forward and crouched down, allowing your lips to meet his.</p>
<p>He kissed you aggressively, placed one hand on the back of your head and forced you into him while the other snaked underneath the fabric of your panties, finding your clit almost instantly. You whimpered against his lips and continued to grind against his cock before using your own hands to remove yourself from the barricading fabric. </p>
<p>You were so desperate to feel him inside of you. He grabbed your chin again and forced your lips to part, staring at you with dark eyes and a wicked grin as he pressed the pad of his thumb to your lower lip. “So desperate for it, aren’t you?” He mumbled. </p>
<p>You huffed and tossed your underwear to the side before pressing your lips against his ear and murmuring, “Can you feel how wet I am for you, Master?”</p>
<p>He grunted and moved his hands to your hips, forcing them down onto his cock. You rocked them forward, letting the tip slide over your clit and through your slick folds with a moan. Fuck, this felt good. You lapped at his earlobe and giggled before continuing. “Just imagine how good it’ll feel when you put it in, so warm and wet and tight - “</p>
<p>“You’ll want to shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work.” He growled, and a wild grin spread over your face before you positioned him below your entrance. </p>
<p>You took him in slowly with a long moan and straightened you back, your breasts high and prominent for him to see. “Fuck,” you moaned. Your eyebrows furrowed as he filled you up.</p>
<p>Obi Wan grunted. “Stars, can’t you go any quicker?” He was frustrated as you giggled again.</p>
<p>“I think this feels fucking good.” You moaned again. “Your cock is so - “ you were cut off by his hand on your throat, forcing him down to his own face. He didn’t say anything, just silently forced your lips against his. It made you lose control of your pace, plunging down onto his entire length at once, drawing moans from both of you as you kissed.</p>
<p>“That’s better.” He mumbled against you. “Now do it again.”</p>
<p>You brought your hips up once more and slithered your tongue into his mouth, allowing them to fall back down, your cunt swallowing him whole in one stroke. Just as you started to kiss his neck again, you were flipped onto your back for what felt like the thousandth time.</p>
<p>“Would you just let me - “ The familiar grip on your chin cut you off, and your eyes were forced into his. With his other hand, he brought your knees to your chest and positioned himself at your entrance. He absolutely rammed himself inside of you without any issues, and your eyes widened when you gasped. </p>
<p>“I thought...I told you...to behave.” Obi Wan grunted in between his thrusts. Your fingers found their grip in the sheets beside you. Your back arched and you moaned while he pumped himself in and out of your wet cunt.</p>
<p>“If this is what I get for misbehaving…” you panted, tears pricking at your eyes from them being shut so tight. “...then I guess I’ll have to do it more often.”</p>
<p>General Kenobi let out a low groan as he continued thrusting into you, remaining his quick, hard rhythm. Your eyes met his as the two of you moaned, and his hand found its way back into the roots of your hair as he muttered, “Say it.”</p>
<p>“Master,” you mewled as he tugged on your hair, his cock hitting the perfect spot as he thrusted into you. “Master, your cock feels so good - “ his thumb was on your lip again when he interrupted you.</p>
<p>“Such filthy words coming from this pretty little face,” he murmured. “You like being dirty, don’t you? You enjoy being choked when you misbehave, hmm?”</p>
<p>You didn’t respond, your eyebrows only curved up when you moaned. His hips rolled forward and his cock was still sliding in and out of your folds. “Answer me,” he demanded.</p>
<p>“Yes,” you breathed. “Yes, Master.” Your hand released its grip on the sheets and traveled down in between your legs to gently play with your clit, but Obi Wan stopped you, removing your wrist sharply.</p>
<p>“If you want it, beg for it.” He said slowly.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” you gasped. “Please play with it - Master, please just touch my clit and…” you trailed off with whine as you felt his thumb slowly circling around it, agonizingly slow and so, so hot. You whimpered and rolled your head back into the pillow, tangling your hair against the cotton.</p>
<p>“Does that feel good, darling? Tell me how it feels.”</p>
<p>“Yes, fuck, it feels so good,” You panted, your eyes squeezing shut again. “It feels so fucking good, I might...I might cum,” you continued in between whimpers and moans. “Master - please let me cum.”</p>
<p>“Good girl.” He rasped before removing his thumb completely. You let out a sob as he pulled his length out from you, watching as he began to stroke himself when he lowered his head between your legs. “Such a good girl, asking for my permission.” He murmured before sliding his tongue up your heat ever so slowly, stopping at your clit to circle around it.<br/>You whined, bucking your hips against him, grinding on his face as you babbled. “Fuck...this feels so good, your tongue, shit, I want your cock again - “</p>
<p>“You’ll have to wait for it,” he mumbled against you. Whining, you sat up and propped yourself on your elbows as you panted. You were a mess, and you continued to plead with him until he had enough of it and grabbed you by your shoulders. He forced you onto the floor, sitting on your knees as he sat on the mattress in front of you.</p>
<p>“If you won’t shut your mouth, I’ll just have to do it for you.” He muttered before pushing your head down onto his large cock. You let out a satisfied moan and made sure he was staring at you, remaining eye contact. You lifted a hand to stroke the base as your tongue swirled slowly around the tip, bobbing your head back and forth steadily.</p>
<p>Obi Wan moaned and shut his eyes. “Stars.” He murmured.</p>
<p>You released the tip with an audible pop, allowing a string of drool to fall from the edge of your lower lip. “It feels good, doesn’t it Master?” You planted your tongue to the base of his shaft and slooooowly dragged it up prior to rolling it over the tip and taking him into your mouth again. His breath hitched in his throat.</p>
<p>“You’re so filthy, do you know that? You’re so...good at this, you must have...had - practice...Stars, pretty girl...how are you so good at this?” He mumbled, grunting and moaning between the words that spilled from his mouth.</p>
<p>Again, his shaft left your mouth and you spit on your palm before using it to stroke him up and down. You blinked at him all innocent and doe-like. “I like it when you talk to me like that. Will you cum on my face, Master?”</p>
<p>Obi Wan blinked and grunted, thrusting his hips up into your palm. “You’re obscene.”</p>
<p>“But you like it, don’t you?” You planted a kiss on his tip before gliding your hands along his thighs and rising to your feet. You leaned forward and lifted his chin using your index and middle finger, smiling. “You like seeing me like this. You like making me your dirty little slut, don’t you, Master?” You blinked again and smiled sweetly before swinging your leg around his lap, straddling him.</p>
<p>He was absolutely mesmerized. “Don’t give me that look.”</p>
<p>You did it again, smiled softly. “Or what?” You challenged.</p>
<p>Just as your cunt was about to swallow his length again, you were thrown onto your back strongly and the general’s hand was once again tightened around your neck. His lips were on your ear and his fingers were dancing around your clit as he rammed himself inside of you. Your eyes filled with tears when you cried out, savoring the sudden sensations engulfing you. You moaned, feeling your voice vibrate against his hand.</p>
<p>“I like punishing you, you know.” His voice was low, and you moaned as he licked your ear. “You’re such a good girl when you want to be.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t...much of a punishment.” You grunted. He bit down onto your earlobe and you whimpered.</p>
<p>“Oh, we haven’t gotten to that part yet.” He rasped into your ear. His pace quickened and his fingers felt glorious against your clit. Your movements synced with his perfectly. You could feel yourself quickly approaching your climax as he kissed the skin on your neck, hitting all the perfect places when he pumped into you. It was as if he knew exactly what you wanted and how you wanted it.</p>
<p>You felt yourself caving in and desire dripped from your tongue as you moaned, “I’m gonna cum.” Just as the words fell, everything stopped. Obi Wan’s fingers and his cock left your cunt all at once, and you let out a cry just before his eyes met yours.</p>
<p>“Like I said before,” his lips brushed against your own as he purred into your mouth. “We hadn’t gotten there yet.”</p>
<p>You already had come down almost completely from your previous euphoric state when his fingers glided inside of you. You writhed and moaned under his touch and Stars, this man sure knew who to put his hands to work. When he lowered his lips back down to your clit, you thought you would just about lose your mind. “Fuck.” You moaned. “Please, Master. Let me finish.” You pleaded.</p>
<p>“Quiet.” He muttered before continuing. You obeyed and only continued to moan under his force, biting your lip and rocking your hips against his face as he pleasured you. His free hand slithered up your body and intertwined his fingers with your own as he worked in between your legs. You squeezed his hand so hard that you thought it would just about snap off. Obi Wan finally paused, blinking up at you from in between your legs.</p>
<p>“Are you going to behave now, darling?” He asked, still slowly working his fingers in and out of your cunt as he spoke. You nodded quickly.</p>
<p>“Say it.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes. I’m going to behave, I-I’ll be a good girl for you.” You said then added, “Master.” The general chuckled before instructing you to get on your elbows and knees, to which you obliged and rested your front end onto a cushy pillow. You arched your back, ass raised, and giggled when you received a slap on your ass before Kenobi positioned himself.<br/>He grabbed at and pulled your hair, raising your head so you could see him out of the corner of your eye. </p>
<p>He planted a kiss onto your temple before murmuring, “Pretty, pretty girl.”</p>
<p>Then, he rammed into you so hard and unexpectedly that you gasp and cry out his name. He clearly doesn’t catch it, and you shut your eyes as a single tear falls, continuing to cry out and whimper beneath him. Fuck, it’s amazing, and it’s everything you had ever fantasized it would be. You swear you see stars as he continues, pumping in and out of you again, again, and again...this position seems so much better than before, you thought. His grip is so tight on your hips that you think it may leave bruises, but hell, you love it. You want him to leave marks on you.</p>
<p>You think of all the times before that were filled with nothing but harmless flirting and charm. Now, everything will be different. You giggled at the thought of changing in the morning and seeing the bruises he left on your skin. You could feel yourself approaching your climax just at the thought of knowing that in this moment, you were his.<br/>You almost didn’t want it to end, but you were so desperate to finish after having it ripped from you at the very edge. You were sweating, panting, and groaning the word “Master,” over and over again. “I’m gonna cum,” you said heavily.</p>
<p>“Go ahead.” Obi Wan seemed to gasp. Another tear fell down your cheek and you cried out louder than ever before as you crashed down onto him, all around him, everywhere. Absolutely fucking everywhere, and if it weren’t for the Jedi’s weight holding you up, you would’ve collapsed down into the mattress already. It hit like a fucking trainwreck, and he remained his steady pace as your walls closed in onto his cock. You assumed he could feel your shaking, and when your breath heaved in and out of your lungs as you slumped against the pillow beneath you, you smiled a lazy smile.</p>
<p>The sound of Obi Wan Kenobi grunting and letting out a long, high-pitched moan as he came undone inside of you was just about the sexiest thing in the entire galaxy. He collided into the bed beside you, panting as he stared at the ceiling. You finally allowed your hips to fall and rested on your stomach, you head turned to face him. Beads of sweat rolled across his skin when he looked at you, and your thighs still quivered against the sheets.</p>
<p>He dragged two of his fingers softly underneath your chin. “Beautiful,” was all he could make out as he huffed beside you. You shut your eyes, that lazy smile still plastered to your face.</p>
<p>“Do you...think anybody heard us?” You asked, opening your eyes again. You gazed over his beard and his strong features as he peered at you.</p>
<p>“Oh, without a doubt.” He began to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Whoops.” You giggled. He rolled over and pressed his lips to yours briefly before responding.</p>
<p>“If I’m being honest, I really couldn’t care any less.” His voice was husky when he smiled as you pulled him back down, kissing him again and again until you fell asleep in your blissful state.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm back with more filthy ass shit! lmfao i really hope you enjoyed this little (not so little holy shit this is the longest piece i've ever fucking written) prequel to let me take care of you, i'm still new to writing smut so PLEASE don't hesitate to leave your feedback! this took forEVER so i really hope y'all enjoy it! much love, and if you wanna follow me on tumblr as well, my username is spectre-fivee! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my very first time using/posting something on AO3, and it's also my first time writing smut LMFAO, please feel free to leave comments and tell me your thoughts! I love constructive criticism and feedback! If you wanna follow my on tumblr my user is spectre-fivee &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>